1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for analyzing operations and method for analyzing operations.
2. Related Art
In general, motion analysis methods, in each of which motions of a human body are measured and analyzed by attaching motion measurement devices to the human body, such as acceleration sensors or gyro sensors, are well known to those skilled in the art (for example, refer to non-patent document 1 below).    Non-Patent document 1: Ling Bao, Stephen S. Intille, “Activity Recognition from User-Annotated Acceleration Data”, In Second International Conference on Pervasive Computing, pp. 1-17, 2004